Guidelines
Guidelines While Browsing Around Castle Clash Wikia 420px|center Hello everyone. Welcome to Castle Clash Wiki. Before you start browsing around, let me guide you upon all the things you made need around. Kindly check the following as shown below: 100px|left Register = it is the first and important thing to do when you start around. Why? Because you cannot edit nor comment or send your opinion if you are not registered. This wikia has meet all the special registration format just for the wikia members. The wikia aims to share and give knowledge and information about the Castle Clash Game. We do not promote the company or the game itself but instead we are sharing details on how to play the game and give some Tips and Tricks about the game. The more we collect information that may add to our collective data, the more we help others to understand well what the game is all about. What we share here are free not only for us but for those who visits our page. So, at some point, we have to be carefully sharing things that is LIABLE and DEFINABLE as we are feeding details that may help others grow progress and learn. There are certain things we can do around the Wiki, some of these are READING, EDITING and COMMENTING (on forums, pages and wall posts) Observe = why we need to do that? Yes, we need to observe. Once you are registered, next thing you will do is to learn first. Understand how to edit and what to share. Find out how people upload pictures, share videos, give links or edit the page that requires editing and correcting. We are not perfect. Always remember that everyone makes mistakes, and all were coming from different country and nations. We have to understand and value each other as we are friends and not just an editor. Editing = editing is an essential part of wiki.Through editing, we can add details, data or information that may help others. Before we edit a page, we should know the reason why we wanted to edit it. We should also know the things that we wanted to share. Some edits concerns grammar. We cannot judge others by editing, instead, do our part and correct the edit they made. Check = after you edit, check your post. Somehow there are some words need to be corrected or some info that needs to be added. Checking the post may also help if by accident you have deleted some details that was already on the page. Be aware that each details are recorded and can be "UNDONE" or UNDO if necessary. Preview = exists when you edit the page. It normally shows beside PUBLISH buttons. This button's purpose is to check and see how the edit shows. It also helps editor to find some mistakes and additional info needed to complete a page. Publish = finally, the PUBLISH button. This button's purpose is to post the edit made upon the page. Please note that any edit published will show back to its original page as editor reads it. The moment you share an edit, publish details were already added, you can edit back the page when you need to add additional info or photos. Upon completing the understanding about editing, let's move on to COMMENTING, POSTING and SHARING. Posting = is very important part of wiki. We can EDIT, do a BLOG of our own and COMMENT or give opinion. First thing we should know is what are we going to post? To post on forum about any queries, questions or inquiries, we have to head straight to Forum and post from there. You can ask anyone about tips, tricks and some questions related to the game and things on how you can improve yourself upon growing on the game. Majority of the wikia contributor who enters the wiki seeks different things one of this is to talk about info and confirmation about certain concerns about the game. Some do send their COMMENTS on the Comment section where they can express what they want to share on the page but we have some NOTIFICATIONS and things that are FORBIDDEN. One of this is SPAMMING. No Spamming = what is SPAMMING? Guild invites, links of their YOUTUBE videos, non-sense posts (including harsh and bad words) CAPSLOCK usage and EXTERNAL LINKS about hack softwares and others (outside of wiki) Why SPAMMNING? Spamming is not good, it may flood the threads upon some non-sense things and info that some editors do or share. Any links shared without any concern of being good is considered SPAMMING. Why GUILD INVITES considered SPAMMING? Yes it is.. There are certain PAGES where you can post your guild invites, Those pages are: Guilds and Forum and/or somehow upon creating an own BLOG (which you can find on your own Profile page). Commenting GUILD INVITES and Links which is not related upon the page will be automatically considered a SPAM and will be deleted upon clean up checking. To avoid this, you have to post them on necessary given pages only. Do's & Don'ts There are certain DO's and Don'ts that each editor, visitor and readers should know. It is related on how you will deal with every pages you will see on this wiki. Most of the Do's things are correlated with correct usage of the wiki page while the don'ts correlates with particular forbidden things that are not allowed and is equivalent to getting banned on the wiki pages. Here are some of those Do's and Don'ts things everyone should know. DO's = If you know some information that will be helpful for everyone please do share. Sharing means giving and giving mean helping. Yes, you read it right! Giving ideas and points upon the information adds up the ideas that visitors and editors know. Let's share things up for better learning. Helping others who are new to what we are emphasizing on this wiki will help a lot for better understanding. Please be noted that each information we wanted to add should be provided with source and details for us to clarify details and define the information well. DON'TS = as we roam around the wiki, We will find some information, names, details and ideas which are labeled and separated. We are not allowed to rename it base on what we know without any support or source. Do not rename or change any of the labeled names without further support. Any posts will be subject for re-roll or reverting once proven wrong and editor may be subjected for further questioning and pre-determined point. Commenting or self opinions do matter. If we give false information to other people, this may lead to confusion or worst misunderstanding about the correct details of one labeled ideas. For example: Hero traps or Bomb Traps are known as labeled names on wiki, we cannot say "anti-hero bombs" as we may lead new players or newbie to its worst idea upon what was really that item was. At this point we are feeding wrong information to reader who are seeking knowledge rather than helping them realize what we are trying to let them know. In the end, conclusions may vary on a false details and ends up making mistake as we feed wrong information and details. Every editors are welcome to edit and share but we should be careful upon what we are trying to emphasize as we may lead out people from getting false information rather than truth. Note that we aim to provide correct details on this wikia and not just personal facts or opinion. DO's = Sharing your POINT! Yes, stand up and share your points on forum. We may not be perfect upon saying the exact measures of ideas we know but for sure proper experience methods may help upon new players/reader that are seeking knowledge of what we features on wikia. Giving advice and knowledge of strategy will really help readers to understand well how they will cope up with things. DON'TS = We maybe allowed to share things with our readers but we should also be aware of what we STATE with them. Yes, you read it right. Every one are free to express their ideas, knowledge and points in COMMENTS SECTIONS, FORUMS and even BLOGS but we should be aware and be careful on what we state. Not all people/reader/editor do provide helpful concept, but we can maximized the idea by providing the right details and points we wanted to share. It is good to share but atleast consider the fact on how we share things up. Example: A player post a comment on one of the page asking for a various opinions and points of which hero he can use from his sets of heroes. He stated the following: Aries, Druid, Executioner, Marauder and Dryad as his main and his extra heroes are: Triton, Cupid, Succubus, Paladin, Marksman, and Werewolf. There are 3 things he wants to know; 1st, which are the heroes he can permanently use from the set he gives. 2nd, which heroes he can put on the garrison for the tower garrison and last which set he don't need and can be benched up. A player responded saying: "you can throw all of those garbage heroes to garrison." Is this the right thing to address a labeled names on wikia? NO! it is very wrong. If you intend to let your reader know things then proper things should come first to you. YES you read it right YOU. As an editor we provide information with respect so that readers will return respect in response with your ideas you posted on them. Saying or re-labeling up a name on a wikia seems awkward when we emphasize things. We should be extra careful not to create people who's in the end will mess up on what you have hardly made to provide good details around. So what terms do we need to use then? Simple! instead of saying "garbage heroes" why not say "unnecessary" or "not useful" or "unused heroes" as they were really meant to be said in a good way and not on a harsh mistaken way. There are lots of good words which perfectly defines those "garbage heroes" all we need to do is know and study it. DO's = Links are good. Especially if we wanted to re-direct our reader to other pages or other sites but we should know that adding links can be treated goods and/or may end up being a spam. Good links considers links around the wikia for different pages but outside links are considered spam given if they are links that can be harmful to reader's device. Sharing should be accompanied with responsibility and not just sharing with nothing. DON'TS = Why other links considered a SPAM = Sharing links are actually forbidden. But here on wikia, we excluded the forum IGG and the wikia itself. Other links which promotes their Youtube sites or even external links that may cause problems to other were filtered and not allowed. WHY so? It is because some players/visitors do aim just to mess up with others like sharing a "HACKING SOFTWARES" or even a link that may contain virus and phishing which may harm other people's devices when opened. We cannot allow this matter. Posting external links aside to mentioned one is PROHIBITED and is subjected from being Banned. Attitude matters. Remember, wherever you go or whenever you reach any place or even though it is on net only, Attitude does matter. We may never meet the people we see on a page or talked with on a forum but still proper behavior is required. Showing a good attitude upon reaching others is a great value we emphasize on this wiki. We aim to reach and help each and everyone. We treat each other like brothers and sister or a friend. Good poster of behavior reflects upon personality. Some do visit the wiki but to just mess and whine.. avoid it.. wiki is sharing information for all and not complaining. We need to understand that what we share here, goes everywhere. Don't let others know you by you bad attitude let them know you as being a good one.. Editing also gives a payback to the wikia editor, Achievements and Leaderboard does give rewards to those who edit and shares more on wiki. It may also be the basis to make an EDITOR be part of the ADMINISTRATION who maintains and runs the wiki. Hard work upon editing and sharing do payoff. So Enjoy everyone! be a good EDITOR and share information. Good Luck!